The Kiss
by Harbor Port
Summary: It's Trunks' 15th birthday and everyone is coming over. Jinny can't wait to spend time with him, but things don't go as planned when an unexpected guest shows up. For this story, I created/own Jinny, who is Goten's twin sister and Trunks' love interest


I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, or any of it's character's **except Jinny, who I created**! Plese review! This is my first fanfic and I want to now how it is :D

In this story, Jinny is the twin sister of Goten

It's Trunks' 15th birthday party, everyone is coming over; Gohan, Videl, baby Pan, Goku Chi Chi, Goten, Jinny, Piccolo, and someone else...Jinny can't wait to see Trunks and spend his birthday with him, but there might be a change of plans.

* * *

"Hey Jin! You don't have to fly so fast!" Goten mused, "Trunks isn't going anywhere!"

"Shut up Goten or I'll blast your head off!" Jinny yelled behind her as she flew full speed toward Capsule Corp.

"OOOooooo Jinny loooves Trunks!" Goten continued to jest as he sped up to match his twin sister.

Jinny had been putting up with Goten's snide little comments all morning, but this time, she was adding a bit more bite to her bark. She began to form a small orange ki ball in her hand, eyeing her brother intently.

"Hey guys let's just calm down!" Goku, their father, chuckled as he watched their small feud take place.

"Well tell Goten to shush or I'm gonna get my own room!" Jinny stated angrily as she let the small ki ball roll in her hand, ready at her disposal.

"YOU TWO BETTER BE WELL BEHAVED OR YOU TWO WON'T BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR A WEEK!" Chi Chi shouted from Goku's arms.

"I think we are a bit old to be grounded like babies mom, we're fourteen and..." Goten was cut off by his father.

"We're here!" Goku proclaimed as the Capsule Corp building and Brief home came in sight, saving his two teenage children from digging their own graves. The family landed on the lawn and walked right into the doors of the building.

"Trunks! Happy Birthday!" Goten shouted as he ran up to his best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Goten!"

"Happy Birthday Trunks!" Goku cheerily exclaimed.

"Thank you Goku!" he said as Goku affectionatly patted the teenager on the shoulder. Trunks smiled, but then looked beyond Goku and saw Jinny leaning up against the doorway leading to the den. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, Goku, noticing this, moved out of the way and led him and Chi Chi further into the living area.

"Hey Jinny" Trunks managed to say.

"Hey Trunks" she responded. Another small quiet moment occurred while she wore a small subdued smile on her face.

"Um..happy birthday" she said at last.

"Thanks" Trunks said while continuing to be stuck in a daze. He and Jinny continued to stare intently toward each other, but they were brought back to Earth by Goten's snickering as he watched his sister and his best friend.

After snapping back into reality, Trunks quickly said, "Let's head in."

As the teens walked into the living room, Bulma caught sight of her son.

"Trunks, when is your little friend gonna be here?"

"Uh, I think soon mom."

"So Trunks, any new things to tell me about high school?" Goten asked.

"Since yesterday and everyday single day that you ask, no" he said.

As Goten was about to furthur interrogate his best friend, but the doorbell rang. Bulma rushed quickly to the door.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed.

She made it to the door at an inhumane pace and eagerly answered.

"Well hi there! It's so great to finally meet you!" Bulma squealed.

All the sudden, Bulma emerged with a teenage girl. She was about the same height as Jinny. The girl boasted blonde locks and blue eyes, and was clad in a pink halter top, light blue miniskirt, and white flats...not to mention a smile that already got on Jinny's nerves.

"Hey guys! This is Katie, Trunks' new little girlfriend!" Bulma annnounced excitedly.

As the words left her lips, all heads except for Bulma's, Trunks', and Katie's snapped toward Jinny. They waited for Jinny's reaction as she stared emotionlessly at the blonde girl. Trunks looked at the ground while Bulma looked at Katie. Even Vegeta found himself a bit nervous at the fact Jinny might explode, whether in anger or tears.

"So Trunks has told me all about you guys!" Katie said, flashing a ditzy smile, completely unaware of the tension.

"Uh...Hiya Katie" Goku managed to say as everyone else tried to shake of the previous uncomfortable moment.

"So let's all visit a bit more until everything is ready, okay?" Bulma said happily as she proceeded to the dining area.

"Trunks can you show me around?" asked Katie in a flirty voice.

"Of course"

"Yeah I'll go too!" Goten said as he followed Trunks and Katie upstairs.

As Trunks proceeded upstairs though, he looked down at Jinny, but she didn't return it, but continued to look at the ground. As they disappeared upstairs and Jinny believed no one is looking, her eyes began to tear up. Having attempted to muffle her sobs, she ran out the front door. Jinny quickly flew to the roof and sat, beginning to cry uncontrollably.

"He only brought that girl because he thought it would make you want him more, you know", a familiar voice said to her.

Jinny looked up and saw Piccolo standing over her. Embarrassed by her tears, she tried feebly to wipe them off, but only more burning tears fell down her face.

"But I don't understand why he would do that Piccolo, it's so stupid, didn't he know it would hurt me?"

"He thought it would irritate you and evoke some envy, but he didn't realize he would hurt you. You didn't see him Jinny, but once that girl walked in the door, he regreted what he did."

"But I don't get why he had to do that. He already knows I care about him."

"I've been watching you saiyans and humans for a long time now, it's just your nature." Piccolo said as he placed his hand on top of Jinny's head with affection.

Piccolo walked to the edge of the roof and stepped off, slowly floating towards the ground. Before he was out of sight he said, "Come back inside when you are ready."

Jinny stood up and quickly wiped the tears from her face. She fixed her disheveled hair and made her way down.

"I can do this. You can get through this evening" she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and walked back into Capsule Corp, making her way upstairs.

"...and when I was chosen to be at the top of the pyramid, I was sooo excited because that meant that Coach Thomas totally likes me more than Tay and I am sooo gonna be head cheerleader senior year!" Katie gushed as Jinny proceeded toward the game room.

"Dear Kami, do I have to put up with this?" Jinny thought as she turned the corner.

Jinny looked around and saw that her brother was completely mezmorized with Katie's story and hair, while Trunks was stirring in his seat, having felt her ki approach. Jinny then took a seat next to Goten.

"So then Valencia just handed the skirt to me because she knew I looked better in it and.. Oh, Hi Janice!..." Katie said, pausing from her very important story,

"Jinny" corrected Jinny, trying to hide her distaste for the vain human girl.

"Oh sorry, I just don't converse with eighth graders much."Katie said in an innocent matter-off-fact tone.

"Were you not an eighth grader last year?" Jinny said, still trying to compress her irritation.

"What can I say? I'm a new woman now...with a new man!" Katie said as she looked over at Trunks and smiled widely. Trunks sank a bit deeper in his seat, sweating a bit from fear and blushing in humiliation.

"See! Awww he even blushes when I look at him!" Katie cooed.

"When I look at you i'm sick" Jinny said in a whisper only loud enough that the other two saiyans could hear.

"That wasn't very nice to say Jinny" Goten said, regarding the fact it was only for their ears.

"Huh? What did she say? I didn't h..." Katie was then cut off by Trunks.

"So what were you saying before Kate?" Trunks said, relying on Katie's frailty of mind.

"Hmmmm...I don't remember.." Katie thought out loud. As she tried to reboard her train of thought, Trunks concentrated on Jinny's ki, feeling her anger...and pain. He looked up at her and was met by a cold stare that made him want to die. Goten continued to live in oblivion as he kept his eyes on Katie.

"Oh I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Katie shouted in excitement.

"Uhh Sure. Whatever" Trunks said.

"Birthday boy goes first!" Katie squealed.

"Goten, truth or dare?" Trunks said in his most underwhelmed tone.

"Dare!" Goten said.

"Goten, I dare you to go stand on the stairs overlooking the living room and scream that you love to wear dresses." Trunks said.

"But I don't wear dresses...whatever" Goten said as he walked halfway down the stairs and belted "I LOVE TO WEAR DRESSES!", then returned to the circle.

"That wasn't so bad" he mused as he sat back down next to his sister.

"Whatever Goten, it's your turn" Trunks said in an exasperated tone.

"Katie! Truth or dare!" Goten exclaimed cheerily.

"OOoooo, um...Truth!" she said.

"Has your hair always been the color of gold?" Goten mused as he rested his chin in his palms.

"Of course! My hair has always been perfect!" she giggled.

"Truth? Okay Katie, have you always been a bimbo?" Jinny thought to herself as she wore an amused smirk on her face.

"Okay so it's my turn! Trunks truth or dare?" Katie said, smiling at him desperately.

Trunks thought to himself carefully. He then decided on truth because he was afraid a dare might land him in a closet with Katie for a painful seven minutes.

"Truth" he said, still using an underwhelmed tone.

"When was your first kiss?" Katie said, while still smiling eagerly.

Trunks eyes got wide in shock. He was not expecting this. Goten began laughing uncontrollably, knowing exactly what the answer to that was. Jinny continued to smirk with undeniable satisfaction with the current predicament. Trunks then thought back to when that first kiss took place.

***FLASHBACK****

It's six years prior at the World Martial Arts Tournament (the same day that Majin Buu hatched). But right now he flashes back to when he was in the fighters warm up room, after his defeat that lost him the Junior WMAT title.

"Trunks? Can you please talk to me?" Jinny yelled as she came closer to the bench in the corner where he was sitting.

"You know you can't hide from me, I know where you are" she said, finally catching sight of him, "Trunks I'm really sorry...I wanted to win too...I know you wanted to impress your dad..." she said, but was cut off.

"Yeah, well my dad probably now thinks I'm a sissy because I just lost to a girl" Trunks stated coldly.

"I wanted to make my dad proud too. I mean, I finally got to meet him and I wanted him to see I was strong like him and see me go super saiyan like him and he's only here for today..." her voice began to trail off as she started to cry.

Trunks then began to feel guilty and ashamed for the way he was acting toward Jinny, he looked up to see streams of tears running down her face.

"Jinny...uh...I'm so sorry. I didn't think about all that. Jinny you're really good, you beat me fair and square." he smiled at her, praying she would forgive him.

"Thank you Trunks. I really didn't want you to be mad at me" Jinny said, flashing him the famous Son smile.

"I was being a jerk" he said, standing up.

"I forgive you" Jinny whispered as she stepped toward him.

Jinny took another step forward him and looked straight into his eyes.

Trunks, still stuck in his flashback, could remember the silence before, when all the world was drowned out around them. Then, forgetting all the other people and anything he was thinking about before, they began to lean forward and close their eyes. That moment before seemed to last forever. His saiyan senses were fully devoted to savoring that moment. He could smell her fragrent hair, and could feel the heat radiating from her body. As the distance closed more and her lips began to brush his, her could feel the blood pulsing inside of them. He remembers being able to hear her heart and his, racing frantically.  
Then he kissed her. He would never forget that magic moment. He could remember his sweet, innocent first kiss like it was five minutes ago...

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Uh, well, uh..." was all Trunks was able to say as Katie waited for her answer.

"Yeah Trunks, you shoud tell Katie all about it. I mean ALL of us know..." Jinny mused as Goten doubled over in laughter in the background.

"It was just some little preschool thing...nothing important" he finally said.

"Awwww that's sooo cute, I lo-" Katie was saying before being cut off.

Jinny had snapped. She stood up abruptly and in her fury, went super saiyan. Trunks' and Goten's heads snap towards Katie, waiting for her reaction to Jinny's sudden transformation and the burning anger in her eyes. Trunks again wished he was dead.

"Listen tart. I was his first kiss and the ONLY one he's kissed! He would never want to be with you! He only brought you here to piss me off! HE BELONGS TO ME!" Jinny screamed.

"...Well..um..." Katie managed to squeak.

"GO BEFORE I RIP YOUR HAIR OUT AND GIVE IT TO MY IDIOT BROTHER!" Jinny screamed again.

Katie stands up and stumbles out of the room and is met by the adults, who had began making their way upstairs after sensing the sudden ki spike...and the screaming. Katie made it to the door after a few trips and stumbles, while mumbling incoherently.

"What is going on here?" Bulma yelled as she came face to face with the three remaining teens.

"JINNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR LITTLE GIRL!" Chi Chi screamed at her daughter.

Jinny, humiliated, powered down to normal. The whole room fell silent and as her anger subsided, Jinny realized all she had done. She ran to the game room balcony and flew out.

"Well this has been a HUGE success!" Bulma says angerly as she storms back downstairs, followed by the rest of the adults except one.

Trunks looked up to see not only Goten still standing there but also his father. Though Trunks and Jinny had not been formally dating, Vegeta was not born yesterday. He knew everything and had always shown his disaproval towards Jinny as his son's romantic interest, even though he personally had grown fond of her (especially during the incident with Majin Buu). But he had been thinking about this recently. She was a lot smarter than that fool Kakarot and his other brats. Not to mention trained harder than her lazy brothers. Maybe she was the one for his son.

"Go find her. Fix it." Vegeta said before walking out of the room like the others.

"I'll be back Goten" Trunks stated.

Trunks ran onto the balcony and dove over the railing, allowing himself to free fall for a moment before shooting into the air, following Jinny's ki. As he trailed after her, he began to drift into another memory...

***FLASHBACK***

It's the same day as World Martial Arts Tournament, Majin Buu's hatching, and his first kiss. The last thing he rememberrd was being in his father's embrace, his father telling him he made him proud, but then sinking into darkness...

His conscience slowly rushed back to him, but he kept his eyes closed. He knew he was in a new place...somewhere warm. What happened? Where was his dad? But he could feel Jinny right next to him and he opened his eyes to see Jinny, sitting in a stool with her head resting in her hands.

"Trunks! Oh you're awake!" she said as she sat up straight.

"Jin what's going on? What happened? Where's my dad?"

"We're at the Lookout. Your dad stayed and fought Majin Buu. He knocked you and Goten out so you wouldn't get hurt. I carried you here about three hours ago..." she replied, her voice trying to stay composed, anticipating his reaction.

Tears began to fill Trunks' eyes. His dad? He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jinny my d-" he tried to say but was overwhelmed, he tried to collect himself. He didn't want to cry in front of Jinny. That would be weak. That would be...his thoughts then were cut off. He felt her hand grab his. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, which were filled with concern.

"Trunks, it's just you and me. I won't tell" she said.

Jinny then moved off of the stool she had been sitting on and sat in the bed next to where he lay. Trunks sat up immediately. Then she pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jinny then began to rub his back and he let it all go, crying in her arms.

"Jinny..." he managed to choke out.

"It's okay Trunks, I have you now."

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"She's finally stopped" Trunks thought to himself as he trailed behind Jinny. "She has to know I'm behind her."

Trunks finally came to a ledge that overlooked the city. He saw Jinny standing at that ledge, her silouette etched in the sunset as the wind lightly played with her long, black hair. Trunks could have stood there and admired her all day.

"God he's overthere, but I can't talk to him yet" Jinny closed her eyes and read his ki. It screamed regret, remorse...he came to apologize.

"But what does he want to apologize for?" she continued to think to herself, "Humiliating me? Breaking my heart? Sorry he no longer feels that way about me? Sorry he led me on for so long?"

She closed her eyes and begen to think about Katie. Even though Trunks displayed no real interest in the dumb girl, Jinny couldn't help but compare herself to her.

"I mean, Trunks must have chosen her because he knew how pretty she was" she thought, "She is super pretty.."

Jinny opened her eyes and looked down at her feet to see her sneakers and then trailed up her legs to look at her frayed, faded denim shorts, no competion, she thought, for Katie's miniskirt ensemble. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she crossed her arms around her chest and held onto her shoulders, being grateful that her thoughts were safe inside her mind from the boy standing only thirty meters away. Then a small tear betrayed her and ran down her cheek.

"I can't wait anymore" Trunks thought.

Jinny was wrapped up in self-hatred. Too wrapped up, in fact, to sense the sudden spike in Trunks' ki. Then, all the sudden, strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She felt his saiyan warmth against her back, radiating from his chest. His presense, so close to her, conquered all thoughts of anger, betrayl, and sadness that has plagued her before. She moved her hands from her shoulders and rested them on his. They were quite for a moment. Trunks then spoke:

"I don't know why we are like this. I mean, we always seem to have hese moments when we are so close..the romantic way. But we always just get over it and move on like nothing happened. I'm never fighting how I feel. I know how I feel and I WANT to feel this. I...well I don't want to leave here and have everything as usual and carry on like that. I want to be with you."

Jinny turned around to face him. She wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, nuzzling her head into his chest. He was so warm. Their bodies molded together and they sank into their own small world. Then Trunks pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes. He moved his hands up to her face and cradled it as he pulled her mouth closer to his. Jinny tilted her head back, her mouth begging for his. Then their lips met. Jinny sank her lips deeper into the kiss and cluched his body tighter, in a grip that would have hurt any other boy but him. In compliance and desire, he pulled her closer as well. He trailed his thumb down her jaw and pryed her mouth open a bit. He then he touched his tongue to her teeth and she opened her mouth for his entrance. Then their tongues met and entertwined, then ventured out to explore the other's mouth. Then they pulled away for a small moment and Trunks kissed her lips again. When they finished, he pulled away again, still holding her face, looking into those eyes. A few tears begin to fall from them as he looked at her. Trunks then pulled her close to him, one arm across her back and another on the back of her head, as she presses her face against his chest.

"It's okay Jin, I have you now" he said.

And in that moment, Jinny knew she loved him.

* * *

**Hey readers! I hope to hear from some people, but please don't be too mean! :D


End file.
